


Just Kiss Me (Hiddlesworth)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Series: Just Kiss Me [1]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Best friend crushes, Best friends kiss for the first time, Bisexual Male Character, Chris Is A Sweetheart, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Male Character, JUST KISS ALREADY, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervousness, Social Experiments, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: Tom and Chris are best friends and they participate in a social experiment.





	Just Kiss Me (Hiddlesworth)

They couldn't believe this was happening. Tom couldn't get his hands to stop shaking. He's seen their videos online with all the social experiments they've done, but he never thought they'd end up being apart of it.

Anthony and Sebastian approached them on the street. They asked if they wanted to be apart of one of their _'Best Friends Kiss For The First Time'_ videos, and Tom was surprise at how quickly Chris jumped at saying yes. Tom did the same, and here they are now.

They brought the two into a studio downtown, and the camera crew was getting ready. Chris and Tom just stood there waiting, and they started talking.

Tom grinned and said "Fuck, I hate you so much for this!" 

Chris chuckled and smiled. "No you don't! You love me, Mate, you know you do." 

He does. Ever since he first laid eyes on him, he fell hard. They've been best friends for 5 years, and they're attached at the hip. They were always so close, you wouldn't _believe_ how many tines people mistakes them as a couple.

Not that either of them would really mind. They guess they just never got around to asking the other out. Chris fell for Tom as soon as he saw that beautiful smile. He's dreamt of this day for a long time.

Chris quietly asked "You nervous?"

Took nodded and smiled. "Very. Are uh...Are you?"

Chris nodded and said "Oh yeah...But it'll be fun, you don't have to be scared. It's just me."

Tom nodded and said "I know. That's the problem." 

Chris smiled and wished he could just kiss him right then and there, whether the guys were ready or not.

Chris rested his hand on the Brits shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He said "It'll be okay."

Tom smiled and said "I know." And he hoped so.

 

•~•~•

 

Sebastian asked "So how long have you guys known each other?"

They both smiled and said "5 years."

Anthony said "That's a long time."

They chuckled and said "Yeah."

Chris pointed his thumb at the Brit and said "Tom is the sweetest human being on the planet, when him and I first met, we just got an instant connection." He snapped his fingers and said "Just like that. He knows everything about me, knows every secret about me, I'd do just about anything for him."

Tom grinned and felt his heart flutter. He looked at the Aussie and said "I always thought of Chris as a giant Golden Retriever, he's just so lovable and kind, with a huge heart, he's great. It didn't take long for me to feel comfortable with him. He's been a great friend to me, and I can't imagine my life without him."

They smiled at each other and the other guys smiled at them. Sebastian crosswd his arms over his chest and said "I'm gonna be honest, when I first saw you guys, I thought you were a couple. You guys are very cute together, it's great."

The two smiled and blushed, and Anthony asked "So what are you guys gonna be doing for us today?"

The Brit and Aussie looked at each other and Tom said "We are going to kiss each other, for the first time." 

Chris nodded and said "No, we're gonna attempt to bench press trees.." Tom giggled and playfully smacked the blond in the arm, and Chris grinned. He said "No, that'll be later on. But for now, I am going to put my mouth on his and he will put his mouth on mine. I think that's what people call a "Kiss" right?"

Tom nodded and said "I believe so." And smiled.

Chris smiled and said "Well alright then, that's what we're doing." 

Anthony clapped his hands and said "Well alright, you guys go ahead when you're ready." They nodded and turned to each other.

They shifted awkwardly on their feet, awkwardly scratched, they didn't know how to do it. Tom tried reaching out to touch him, but quickly pulled back, covering his mouth. Chris tried to reach out and touch his face, but pulled back at the last second.

They both laughed and Tom was red. He said "I'm sorry, I just...Ughhh, I don't know how to approach this!"

Chris put his hands up and said "It's okay, it's okay, take your time. Relax, Mate, it's alright." 

Tom nodded and smiled. Chris grinned and said "God, you're so beautiful." Toms smiled widened, and he didn't think it was possible to be anymore red.

The Brit covered his face with both hands and said "Stop it!" 

Chris chuckled and said "It's the truth. Come on, it's just me. Just breathe Tommy." Chris is the only one he would allow to call him Tommy. Anyone else, then Tom hates it.

Chris gently pulled Tom's hands from his face and the Brit saw how close he was. His breath hitched and the Aussie smiled. He quietly said "Breathe, Thomas."

Tom simply nodded and he saw Chris was inching closer, his eyelashes looking so damn  _long_. Tom swallowed and leaned in until their lips touched. Chills shot down Tom's entire body and thought this was all just a dream. 

Tom pulled back a little and they looked at each other, quickly smiling before going back in. This time Chris took his face in his hands and kissed him. Tom sighed against his mouth and cupped the back of his neck with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder.

They smiled and giggled while they kissed, and they didn't rush it. But it did feel a little awkward kissing in front of a bunch of people while they videotape it.

Soon they broke away and Chris pressed their foreheads together. The Aussie smiled and said "Wow. That was..."

Tom smiled and asked "Wow?"

They chuckled and Chris said "Yeah." They pulled away and turned towards the others.

Tom smiled and said "Well...That was certainly fun. Better than I imagined."

Chris smiled and said "Same here. You're a good kisser, Mate."

Tom said "You are an exceptional kisser." 

Sebastian asked "So do you think things will change for you guys now that you've done that?"

Tom said "Well I'm not really sure if they will, I mean Chris and I are very comfortable around another, and something such as kissing shouldn't affect anything."

Chris nodded and said "Yeah. I mean if you and your best friend aren't comfortable enough or trust each other to a certain point to kiss, then your friendship might have some problems. Not that all best friends kiss, but there has to be _a lot_ of trust for something like that and if you really cared about one another, that shouldn't get in your way. But to me..." He looked at the Brit and grinned. He sajd "I think things will change."

Tom got nervous at that, but raised an eyebrow and smiled. He asked "How so?"

Chris put his arm around Tom's waist, pulling the Brit closer. He said "Well...Things are gonna change starting now, cause I am gonna take you on a date, as soon as we leave here. If you want."

Tom grinned and said "I'd love to." 

Chris then leaned down and kissed him again, earning a kiss back before they headed off. They will never again doubt social experiments.


End file.
